On The Other Side
by Spirit Charmer
Summary: Was that really you on the other side of that fence? Just a little twist on the part when Athrun returns Torii to Kira. AxK


**Title: On the Other Side**

**Pairing: Athrun x Kira**

**Summary: Was that really you on the other side of that fence? Just a little twist on the part when Athrun returns Torii to Kira. AxK**

**Warning: **Do I have to say that this is Yaoi? Yes, it involves two boys kissing and many other things. If you feel uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then hit that back button right now. Don't expect me to react to flames, I just ignore them, but I welcome those lovely reviews. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Athrun, Kira, or anything else. So, please don't sue me, I'm seriously not worth it.**

**On the Other Side**

* * *

Kira sat in the cockpit of the Strike, looking over what needed to be done and repaired. The wind blew wistfully through his chestnut brown hair as his violet eyes traveled along the keyboard, following his nimble fingers. He remained quiet despite Mwu standing next to him and Torii pecking softly at his ear. Only a few hundred meters away, the ZAFT military were stationed, just over a small fence. 'Athrun…is just over that fence…isn't he…?' His thoughts quickly drifted from working on the Strike towards his best friend that was just over that fence.

Suddenly, the small green bird perched on his shoulder began to fidget oddly. The brunette glanced over, but before he had a chance to even rest his eyes on Torii, he took off. His eyes shot up. "Hey, Torii!" His voice didn't reach the bird to call it back. He quickly moved the keyboard to the side and rushed out of the cockpit, stopping next to Mwu. His eyes never leaving the direction the bird flew in. "Torii!"

Athrun stood amongst his other comrades, Nicol was fiddling with something in his hand, he didn't even bother to ask what it was, and Yzak and Dearka chatting between themselves, obviously something that wasn't even close to what was on his mind. He stared into the Earth Alliance base, searching out the one he dreaded knowing was over there. What could he even say or do if he even did see Kira…? With his comrades so close by, he couldn't show that he knew the boy. Then again, even if they weren't here, he couldn't do much anyway. 'Kira…' The brown haired boy haunted his thoughts, the one he wanted to be with again.

"Torii!" A faint sound could be heard from the other side of the fence, causing Athrun to look up. A small bird flew over the fence, upon recognizing it, the blue haired boy gasped.

The sound escaping his lips had Nicol look up in concern. "Athrun?"

However, Athrun didn't hear him. Torii flew closer, and he held out his hand for it to land on, which it did. Bringing the green bird closer to his face, he stared intensely into its small beady eyes. Cocking its small head to the side, Torii stared back. "Torii…" It repeated.

The three boys surrounded Athrun to stare at the little bird in awe. "What is it?" Yzak asked after a quick second.

The green-eyed boy continued to stare, then let his eyes glance up at into the EA's base once again. "Whoa…it's a robot bird." He heard Nicol answer amazed. Just then, a figure clad in an identical outfit as Athrun, but in orange, appeared from the side of a building. His sleeves were rolled up and his brown hair in a messy mop. A familiar voice called out.

"Torii!" The young boy's head shot up, immediately recognizing the person's voice.

Forgetting that the others were there, he began walking over to the metal fence, the mechanical bird still perched on his hand. Kira walked closer to the fence, not noticing who was on the other side. "Aw man…where'd he go?" He looked from side to side and then stopping to look past the fence. The brunette stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other boy slowly walking closer. 'Ath…run…?' His deep violet eyes locking onto exotic green. He began to take the few necessary steps to stand as close as he could to his enemy and best friend. His large eyes widened when Athrun began holding out his hand, Torii looking all around was resting there on his pale alabaster hand. His eyes showed a soft gentleness as he spoke.

"Is this…yours?" The words that escaped his lips left Kira almost speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks…" Was all he could think to say as he held out his own hand for the bird to hop over to him. A strong sense of nostalgia washed over him as the entire scene from only three years replayed before the two. Athrun giving Kira Torii, and Kira holding the small bird to his chest, staring at the younger boy with his large eyes which looked to be filled with tears. A soft wind blew through Athrun's dark blue hair as he stared, pain filled, into Kira's eyes. So much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, but he couldn't.

"Hey, we're going!" A voice from behind him called. He looked back and saw Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol getting into the white convertible car.

The blunette turned and began walking back. He could hear Kira gasp from behind him, but didn't stop until he spoke. "A long time ago…a good friend of mine…" He looked back and saw the smaller boy still clutching onto Torii to his chest. His violet eyes seemed to stare into his very soul as his soothing voice continued what he started. "It's an important gift my best friend gave to me." Kira looked from Athrun down to Torii, tears welling up in his eyes and some beginning to stain his cheeks. Athrun, however, just looked back and down towards the ground, his own tears burning slightly to fall, but he pushed them back. "

Is that right?" He clenched his fists and his eyes as he tried holding back all urges to bring the boy with him.

He looked up, his face showing his usual determination, and faced his comrades. "Go on without me, I'll catch up later."

The three looked at him suspiciously from the car, Dearka standing up from his seat to object. "What could you possibly want more to do here?"

A scoff from next to him as he looked down at the smug silver haired boy sitting there, arms crossed. "Just leave him here, if he wants to defy orders again, then let him. It's not affecting us."

Dearka's eyes moved to Nicol who sat in the back who in return just shrugged. Shifting his head to the side for a second, he turned back to Athrun who still stood there. The blonde shrugged, mumbling an "Alright." and drove off with the other two.

The younger boy turned back to Kira who looked at him in confusion, his entire demeanor changed, a look of guilt spread across his handsome face. Placing Torii on his shoulder, the brunette placed one of his hands on a steel bar on the one thing that separated the two on them. The metal was cool to the touch, taking a deep breath; Kira opened his mouth to speak. But…no words came out; he didn't know what to say other than the other's name. "Athrun…"

Taking a few steps forward that their bodies could've touched if it weren't for the fence, Athrun slipped his hand through to caress Kira's slightly flushed face. A warm smile stretched across his face when the older boy leaned into the touch. Resting his other hand on the fence, he tried to bring himself even closer to Kira, but the metal barrier between the two was keeping the blunette from doing so. Reluctantly, he pulled back and looked up towards the top, narrowing his eyes at the height. Kira also looked up, for a brief second and then looked back at Athrun, tilting his head to the side. "Athrun...? Is…something wrong?" He asked, hesitantly.

Without muttering a word, Athrun stepped closer to the fence and began to climb it, startling Kira. His jade eyes never leaving the top, just to be with Kira again was all he wanted. 'Even if it's for a short amount of time…just let me tell him how I really feel…' The sound of his shoes tapping each steel bar rang in his ears. The brunette stepped back when the other boy got closer to the top.

The bird on his shoulder fidgeted and flew off in the direction of the Strike, reminding Kira to look around to make sure no one was around. Luckily, he didn't see anybody coming, but a loud thud made him turn back to see Athrun right in front of him, brushing the dirt that had been kicked up off of his uniform. He took another step back, confused and curious about what the younger boy was thinking when he decided to climb over. But then again, joy overpowered whatever questions went through Kira's mind as he lunged to embrace Athrun, almost knocking him back on the ground. "K-kira!"

Crystalline tears falling towards the dusty ground, Kira tightened his hold around his waist. Backing up until his back made contact with the metal fence, Athrun wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy. He buried his nose into the messy brown mop of hair, inhaling the sweet scent of…Kira. His green eyes began to slide shut, but then snapped back open when he remembered where they were. Pulling back, away from the warmth, he looked into his large violet eyes, and smiled when he saw the bright blush across the brunette's tan face. "Kira…is there...a place where we can be…alone?"

Tearing away from Athrun's gaze, Kira began to look around, searching frantically for a place where they can be alone for a little while without the fear of being discovered. He stopped when he saw an empty warehouse, remembering something about it being too small to fit much in it. He looked back at Athrun. "Yeah, there is. Follow me."

Both boys moved away from the fence and quickly rushed over to the small building. Kira ran a little bit ahead to make sure no one was coming from either side of them, occasionally looking back to see if his friend was still following him, convincing himself that this wasn't a dream. Athrun is here, with him, at least…for now. That thought felt like a thousand needles in his heart, knowing that the blue haired boy couldn't stay by his side for very long. He was sure that even if he did manage to convince him to join up with the EA, he wouldn't be treated well at all. He wouldn't be able to bear witness to Athrun being treated poorly.

The door creaked open as light flooded the inside of the tiny building. Both stopped to look around, noting how small it was for a military warehouse. It wasn't even big enough to hold a good amount of supplies for the Archangel. After a moment looking around, Kira closed the door behind them; to make sure no one would know they were in there. Luckily, there were a few windows, so they didn't have to worry about it being too dark to see.

Without a second thought, Kira clasped himself yet again to Athrun, holding onto him tightly. This time, knocking the boy over on his behind. "How could you be so stupid, Athrun? What were you thinking when you climbed over that fence?" He yelled into the younger boy's chest, muffling his voice so it didn't echo around them. Athrun just wrapped one arm around him and the other petting his head, lightly.

"I just wanted to be with you, even if it's for a moment, Kira…" His voice was soothing and gentle, with his intense green eyes half-lidded.

Kira looked up to look into his face, seeing the warm smile stretched across the younger boy's pale face. He smiled back, small tears escaping from his eyes once again, and nodded. "Me too, but I wish it could be more than…just a moment…I've missed you these passed three years." He sniffed, pressing his face back into his friend's warm chest.

The two pulled apart and decided to sit down on the cool floor, side by side, just to enjoy this one moment of each other's company. Just to forget about the war, about ZAFT and EA, and…the fact that they were enemies. They were together, if only for this one moment. Kira's knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, protectively. Athrun was just staring up at the ceiling, his legs out straight in front of him, comfortably. 'It's now…or never…I have to tell him…' Shifting his position so he could face the other boy, and taking a deep breath, Athrun prepared himself to reveal the secret that he has kept for as long as he knew Kira. "Kira…?"

The brunette turned his head to glance at him, his large eyes brimming with curiosity. "Hm?"

Thoughts going around and around in his head, new doubts forming over others, Athrun closed his eyes and clenched his fists to push them back. There was no need for fear now, if he didn't tell him, then…when would be his next chance, or will he even get another? The blunette sat up on his knees, and turned to completely face Kira. Kira smiled as if to reassure him and that was pretty much all he needed. "I have…something I want to…tell you." His voice sounded nervous, his hands clammy and shaky, he turned his head down towards his hands, which were resting on his knees, to hide any sort of blush that creeped up on him.

Kira released his knees, and shifted so he was in the same position as his friend, and tilted his head to the side. It was obvious that Athrun was nervous, he reached out and titled the younger boy's head up to meet his gaze and gave him a very genuine smile, but it was still coated in fear and grief. "What is it, Athrun?"

Athrun gulped, and moved Kira's hand off of his chin. Clasping both of his hands around the one, just so he could feel the other boy's warmth, he opened his mouth to speak. "I…hate the fact that you were drawn into this war…it seems like fate is trying to drive a wedge between us despite what I…feel for…you…" Snapping his head away towards a random wall, awaiting the smack from Kira to knock some sense into him from that last bit, before he could continue. But…it never came.

He looked back and saw a bright pink blush spread across his tan face. "F-feel for me? W-what do you feel for me?" Amethyst eyes examined every detail of Athrun's face, while Kira tried to figure out in his head what other meaning for 'feeling for someone' could mean.

'He…couldn't be saying what I think he is…Athrun's a guy! There's no possible way he could feel for me more than I want him to!' He began to fidget, and bit his lower lip, waiting patiently for his friend's answer.

Athrun shifted closer and, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, resting his head on one of his shoulders. He could feel the body in his arms tense, but soon relax afterwards, this giving him the signal to continue without too much worry. "I…care for you a lot, Kira, more than anyone, and…I don't want to see you hurt, nor do I want to face you in battle anymore." Small tears leaked out from his eyes, which were shut tight. He tightened his embrace until Kira began to pull away. Thinking he scared or pissed off Kira, he tried pulling away himself, but Kira held onto Athrun's arms to keep him in place.

"Athrun…" His soft voice was barely a whisper; Kira's face was almost as pink as a watermelon before he decided to make the first move. Tilting Athrun's head up yet again to look into his bright green eyes, Kira slowly moved forward to his face. His lips ghosting over the others, but immediately pulled back when realization struck him. 'Baka! He probably didn't mean it like that! He probably meant cared for me as a brother or best friend, not care as in love! Why did I take it to the extreme?' It was obvious that Athrun probably hated him now for almost kissing him. Kira began to pull away from the boy, just to run away. But…Athrun pulled him back and pressed their lips together, in a soft, but still, hesitant, kiss.

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise at Athrun's forwardness, but soon slid shut to relax into the kiss. He took note on the warmth and softness he felt from the younger boy's lips, much different from what he expected. He felt the other's arms slide around his waist to steady them, Kira moving his own arms around Athrun's neck to deepen the kiss. They both stayed like that until the demand for oxygen forced them to part. Still in each other's arm, they panted. Athrun was the first to break the silence. "So…you feel the same as I do…Kira…?" He asked, breathlessly. Kira nodded, the bright blush from earlier still visible. Athrun smiled, and sighed with an almost silent "I'm glad…".

Kira looked up into his jade eyes, a curious look plastered on his face. "Athrun…will you stay with me a little longer?"

Shocked, the younger boy looked into Kira's violet eyes. The boy fidgeted in his arms with a vibrant blush across his face. Taking the hint at what he meant, He nodded with a gentle smile and kissed the older boy once again. One of Kira's hands moved from Athrun's neck into his azure hair, messing it up a bit. Athrun pulled the other closer to his body, eliciting a moan from the boy. Taking this opportunity, he tilted his head slightly to the side and thrust his tongue into the depths of Kira's warm mouth. The brunette's eyes snapped open at the intrusion and gripped the taller boy's shoulders. He shifted so he practically straddled Athrun, who was exploring every inch of Kira's mouth. Kira's tongue dance with his, occasionally slipping inside his mouth. Their tongues continued to battle, but stopped when Athrun pulled away.

He began to trail little butterfly soft kisses along Kira's jaw, down his neck, and onto his collarbone, nipping every so often, leaving small red bite marks. He stopped at the collar of the light blue shirt, his tongue tracing the edge of it, leaving a cool wet trail. Kira shuddered. Smirking, Athrun shifted themselves so Kira's back was against the wall and he was sitting in front of him. One of his hands began to travel to the zipper on front of his orange shirt, and slid it down to reveal the smooth chest, still trapped underneath the sky colored shirt.

He lifted the older boy away from the wall so he could discard the shirt and threw it behind him, not bothering to see where it had landed. Athrun let his hands travel up the thin shirt, his hands ghosting over every contour of the brunette's chest, causing his to arch. He began to lift the shirt up and tugged when it reached Kira's armpits, signaling him to lift his arms up, which he did. Again, tossing the article of clothing to some random place, his eyes examined the half naked Kira in front of him. The blunette smiled before tackling his chest with hot kisses and quick gentle bites. He stopped at the two hardening nubs on the brunette's chest, teasing them with his breath.

Kira moaned as Athrun flicked his tongue out to touch the tip of the sensitive nipple. After playfully licking it a number of times, he wrapped lips around it and began to suck gently.

"Ah…unnnhh…Athrun…" The boy groaned as sensitive spots were discovered. Athrun continued to suckle on the hard nub, his hand pinching and rolling the twin nipple on the other side of his chest, making Kira start to writhe. Finally releasing the wet mound of flesh, he switched sides to give the other identical treatment. He received the same reaction.

He released the other nipple and began traveling south, his tongue tracing each muscle on the flat plain of Kira's stomach. Athrun stopped when he reached his navel and lapped at it, a small moan, almost a giggle, escaped Kira's slightly swollen lips. His hands began to undo Kira's pants, glancing up occasionally to see the other boy's reaction, but when he began to buck to urge Athrun to continue, he quickly slide the clothing down his thin, yet toned, legs. All the older boy was left in was a pair of boxers, which had a quite obvious bulge. Athrun let his fingers gently glide over the trapped erection, causing Kira to whimper. He smirked evilly and increased the pressure of his touches as moans and groans tore from the brunette's throat.

The blue haired boy cupped the boy's crotch and grabbed it tightly, a loud moan echoed around the empty building. He added more pressure to his touches, the lavender-eyed boy bucked underneath the touches. When he increased the speed of his petting, Kira's back arched and he erupted inside his boxers, a sticky stain appearing. Athrun slipped the soiled boxers off of the spent boy, and tossed them away. His eyes traveling down the entire length of Kira's naked body, smiling contently.

After a moment, Kira composed himself and moved his hands to the front of Athrun's own blue shirt, one resting on his chest and the other on the zipper. Athrun locked gazes with Kira, who smiled gently.

"Athrun…now it's my turn…" With that said, he pulled the shirt off along with the one beneath it.

Skipping Athrun's chest, Kira went straight for one thing. His fingers slipping under the rim of Athrun's pants, he grabbed hold of both his boxers and his pants and slipped them down in one swift motion. Motioning to switch positions, he laid on top of the taller boy, aligning both of their bodies. His amethyst eyes stared deeply into Athrun's own jade, he began to grind both of their hips together. A loud moan escaped the younger boy's lips, as well as Kira's. He grinded a couple more times, until he knew Athrun was about to climax before stopping, earning a noise of disagreement. Kira sat up so he could straddle the boy's paler legs, both hands resting on his hips. Athrun looked down and saw the unusual menacing look on the older boy's face.

Kira smiled and wrapped one of his hands around Athrun's erection, a groan escaping from the other's lips. He slowly began to pump until he heard Athrun's breathing become ragged in which he increased his pace and grip. Loud moans continued to echo around the building, as Kira continued to use hard strokes on the hard shaft in his hand. The blunette's back arched and he bucked into the hand, trying to increase the incredible pleasure he was receiving. He was about to climax when Kira stopped suddenly and let his thumb rub along the head of Athrun's hardness, spreading the wetness around. With another loud moan, Athrun's back arched off the ground and his seed shot out onto Kira's chest and in his hand.

Kira slipped off Athrun to lie next to him, he felt the other wrap his arms around his waist, his amazingly soft lips brushing his neck and ear lobe. The brunette shuddered when he felt Athrun's tongue playfully lick his lobe, his breath trickling his delicate skin. Still breathing heavily, Athrun pushed the smaller boy on his back and climbed on top of him, but made sure not to crush his body. His mouth was still at his ear when he whispered a question that was running through his mind. "W-will you…let me make love to you, Kira…?"

Kira blushed, but didn't speak a word. All he did to answer was squeeze his violet eyes shut and nod while burying his face in Athrun's chest. Slowly, long, slender fingers began to move lower and lower down Kira's naked body, brushing past the new-found awakening erection, and began to gently massage his opening. Bringing his hand back up, Athrun made three of them slick with saliva, and brought it back down to continue to prepare the boy. He slid in one finger; a gasp was heard from Kira. He let the finger slide in and out before adding another finger, this time, Kira screwed his eyes shut. It burned a little, but not too much.

Athrun looked into Kira's face. "I'm surprised you still have Torii…" He whispered.

Kira opened his eyes to stare back into his green eyes. "Why are…you surprised?" His voice was a bit shaky from the little jolts of pleasure he was receiving from those fingers alone.

"I…didn't expect you to even keep him…" He added another finger.

"Ah…why would…you think that? You made him for me, to stay with me." He shuddered at the pain. Kira could feel Athrun's hardness beginning to brush against his inner thigh. Athrun's fingers hit something inside him, which made Kira writhe and moan in pleasure.

"I did, but…because of all this, I thought you would've gotten rid of him. I'm…glad you kept him, though." He removed his fingers out from the boy underneath him.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you made him for me, I don't know what I would do without him."

The blunette smiled down at Kira, while he began to make his member slick with both saliva and his seed from earlier. When he felt that he had been lubricated enough, Athrun shifted so he was in between Kira's legs, the blunt tip of his erection pressing against his opening. Before pushing in, he looked meaningfully at Kira. "Are you ready?" He asked carefully and slowly, despite that his new erection was practically driving him mad.

The brunette just looked back at him with lust-filled eyes and nodded. He nodded back and began to enter the tight body. He passed the tight ring of muscle, but it was not without pain for Kira, who was screaming and clutching onto Athrun with tears streaming down his face. "Athrun! It…hurts!"

Athrun leant down and licked away his tears, an attempt to soothe him. The older boy's sobbing began to fade, giving him the reassurance to continue to enter. Athrun continued to push until he was fully seated inside the warm body.

The blue haired boy waited patiently until the shifting of the muscles around his member receded, signaling to continue. Athrun started with slow thrusts, until Kira made noises for him to thrust harder. Athrun obliged and began to thrust deep within the body with a quickened pace.

Kira's arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist, and he quickened his pace even further. Both of their breathing quickened and became ragged, Kira's erection brushing against the paler boy's stomach. He wrapped a hand around it and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Long moans escaped from the tan boy, clutching onto the neck he held on tight to. The dual friction was enough to throw Kira off the edge. With a scream of Athrun's name, he climaxed for a second time onto both of their stomachs. The muscles began to clamp down around Athrun's member, increasing the friction. After a few more hard thrusts, and a final scream of his lover's name, Athrun's seed shot into Kira's body, leaving him collapsing on top of him and panting rapidly.

Athrun pulled out of Kira's body and moved back to lie beside him, twining his arms around his body. He rested his head in the juncture of the boy's neck and shoulder. Their bodies in a mess of sticky, sweaty limbs.

Both boys stayed there together, in the dim building, enjoying each other's warmth, company, and security. But…it couldn't last and both of them knew it. Kira began to doze off in Athrun's arms, who was watching the sun continue to set and the sky grow darker. The brunette's breathing had evened out and so had his heartbeat, Athrun smiled when he saw the serene look on his face. It pained him to let go of him and get dressed. Quickly, he threw on his clothes, and smoothed down his hair, his jade eyes never leaving the sleeping form. When he finally finished dressing, Athrun contemplated if whether or not he should wake the older boy, but…if he did, leaving would be that much harder.

He took the few necessary steps till he stood in front of Kira's naked body, placing the strewn clothes over him, except his boxers, of course. Athrun leaned down and softly kissed his lips and then again on his forehead before leaving. Quietly opening the door, he peeked outside to make sure no body was around, and thanked his luck that there wasn't. Before closing the door behind him, the blunette took one last glance at Kira with a sad smile on his face, silently closing the large door and rushed for the gate.

He slowed his pace when he saw the area where he gave Torii back to his beloved Kira and climbed over. He rested his hands on the metal of the bars, feeling how much colder they got now that it was dark out. Sighing, Athrun began to climb up. His body was still fatigued from earlier activities so he had to climb slower than before. When he reached the top, the green-eyed boy took a deep breath before jumping up and off the top, barely landing on his feet.

Before Athrun began walking back towards where Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol went before, he looked back towards the EA base, and brushed any strands of hair obscuring his view from the warehouse where Kira was sleeping. He smiled before looking back and up towards the sky and saw how it was a full moon. Athrun closed his jade eyes, breathing in the frigid night air.

"Aishiteru, Kira…" He whispered softly before making his way down the road, following the car tracks. Despite how dark it was, it couldn't hide the tears that slid down his pale alabaster face as he walked.

**End**

**

* * *

A/N: **Second One-shot. xD I dunno, but I really liked this one. I just reuploaded this after I fixed up the paragraph construction. But it's an old fic. xP Anyhoo! Hopefully it's much more bareable to read! Hope you enjoyed and please...review? 


End file.
